Une année pour changer
by tite fille de lavaltrou
Summary: Lily et ses amies entrent en septième année. Les amies de Lily ont quelques petits défaut que leurs amie est bien décider à les faire changer!Mais avec les Maraudeurs dans le coin, ça peut être plus difficile que prévu.dsl résumé totalement nul venez lire
1. Chapter 1

Il était 10:30 du matin lorsque Lily Evans pénétra sur le quai 9 ¾. Aujourd'hui elle entrait en septième année à Poudlard. C'était la dernière année qu'elle irait à Poudlard. Ce qui la rendait un peu triste, parce que Poudlard était comme sa deuxième maison, mais ce qui lui rendait le sourire, c'était que, après Poudlard, plus jamais elle ne reverait les Maraudeurs! Ces garçons immatures qui avaient chacun leur propre fan-club. Toute les filles de Poudlard craquait pour eux, seule Lily et ses amies les trouvaient immature, m'as-tu vu, en plus, pour eux, toute les filles du monde était à leur pied, ils se prenait carrément pour des dieux! Au moins Lily était là pour les ramener rapidement à la réalité. Cela faisait sept ans que James Potter essayait de la séduire, sans succès.

Lily s'assoya sur un banc du quai pour attendre ses amies.

Cette année serait différente des autres. Elle était Préfète-en-Chef, alors si les crétins qu'était les Maraudeurs l'emmerdait trop, elle pourrait leur enlever des points ou les mettre en retenue. Bien qu'ils se fichait complètement de faire perdre des points à Griffondor et semblait faire un concours de celui qui avait le plus de retenue. Ils adoraient faire des blagues et les règlements ne semblaient pas exister à leurs yeux. Souvent, on avait comparer les Maraudeurs à Lily et ses amies, que beaucoup surnommait les Maraudeuses, puisque, pour elles non plus les règlement n'existait pas, seule la loi elle-même pouvait freiner leur ardeur. Leur devise étant même que les règles était faite pour être violer.

Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir sur le banc sur lequel elle était mais Lily n'y prêta pas attention.

Ça fesait sept ans qu'elles livraient une guerre sans merci aux Maraudeurs. La guerre allait jusque dans les cours. Chacun essayant de surpasser l'autre. Sauf le cours de divination qui était plutôt le concours de celui qui inventait le rêve le plus étrange possible. L'an dernier c'était Robyn Cunningham, une amie de Lily, qui avait gagner avec le rêve dans lequel elle se faisait bouillir dans un chaudron en guimauve, qu'il fallait qu'elle mange pour sortir vivante, ensuite elle avait été engloutit par de la crème chantilly carnivore. Puis, c'était à son enterrement où un cinquantaine de quiches et de pointes de pizza pleurait à chaude larmes. Tous avait rit lorsque le professeur de divination avait interprêter se rêve comme étant un preuve de la peur qu'elle éprouvait à mourir de faim. Ils était tous plier en deux mais avait subitement arrêter de rire lorsqu'elle leurs avait dit qu'elle avait réellement fait se rêve et n'en avait plus reparler depuis.

-Salut Evans! lança une voix près d'elle.

Lily tourna la tête et se retrouva face-à-face avec James Potter. Il avait des yeux bleu derriere des lunette ronde et des cheveux noir de jais en bataille. James avait un grand sourire accrocher au lèvre.

-Dégage Potter! répliqua sèchement Lily

Il ne prêta pas attention à la réplique de Lily et resta assis près d'elle avec un grand sourire. Elle retourna la tête vers le train en espérant croiser quelqu'un qui pourrait la débarrasser de cette présence peu joyeuse. Elle eu un léger espoir lorsqu'une autre voix retentit:

-Dit James tu n'aurais pas vu Peter? Il a filer avec mon déjeuner!

Pas de chance, c'était Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James.

-Tiens Evans, l'Ange sauvage n'est pas là? ajouta-il en regardant autour.

L'Ange sauvage était une autre de ses amie, Mackenzie Coleman, elle avait de long cheveux cheveux blond qui descendait jusque dans le millieu de son dos, des yeux dorée, un nez pointu et des lèvres minces. Elle était aussi la plus grande du trio. Mackenzie détestait qu'on l'appel par son prénom et préférait qu'on l'appel par un surnom ou par son nom de famille. Elle fesait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, elle était batteuse avec Sirius Black. On la définissait comme tom-boy mais était très désiré puisqu'elle n'offrait son coeur à personne. On l'appelait souvent par un surnom dans lequel apparaissait le mot ange, celui le plus souvent utiliser était l'Ange déchu, parce que, lorsqu'elle avait deux ans, ses parents, qui était de grands Aurors et était très réputer pour détester toute forme de magie noire, avait été assassiner et elle avait été adopter par une famille qui était fortement soupçonné de la pratiquer.

-Eh le clébard, arrête de faire de l'oeil à ma soeur, compris? lanca glacialement une troisième voix.

C'était Severus Rogue, il était normalement la cible préféré des Maraudeurs. Un Serpentard endurci. Lui et Mackenzie était de la même famille mais n'avais aucun lien de sang. Ils était toujours en train de se protèger l'un et l'autre, ce qui avait fait que Severus était un grand ami des Maraudeuses.

-Sev' ne l'appelle pas comme ça, c'est une insulte au chien! Lança Mackenzie avec un air indigner

Mackenzie adorait les chiens, on pouvait presque dire qu'elle les vénéraient.

-Est-ce que j'ai manquer un morceau de la première bataille de l'année? demanda une fille derriere eux.

Robyn Cunningham, elle avait des cheveux brun clair au multiple reflet argenté très court, des yeux bleu ciel et avait continuellement un grand sourire moqueur au lèvres. Elle portait souvent des vêtement qui laissait découvrir un tatouage sur son épaules qui représentait un coeur en cage. Robyn avait une soeur jumelle à Griffondor également, Ashley Cunnigham, elle était une des plus grandes groupies des Maraudeurs. Bien qu'elles était soeur de sang, elles n'avait jamais entretenu des liens comme Mackenzie et Severus. Ashley aussi faisait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, elle était Poursuiveuse avec Robyn et un cinquième année de Griffondor. Elle était une sang-mêlée et adorait faire brûler les hommes de désir, elle les trouvait indigne des femmes, puisque, dans son enfance, son père avait laisser sa mère dans la misère en apprenant qu'elle était une sorcière. Pour elle, un homme était quelque chose d'inutile, elle sortait avec un gars et le laissait tomber quelque jours plus tard.

-Non tu n'as rien manquer Roby, répondit Lily

-Bon on y va? demanda Mackenzie déjà lasser de la compagnie des Maraudeurs.

Elles prirent la direction du Poudlard Express en compagnie de Severus.

-Alors Robyn as-tu réussi à rejoindre Amos Diggory? demanda Lily

Robyn eu un air contrarié.

-Non, il ne réponds pas à mes hiboux! Je savais que j'aurais dû rompre avec lui avant les vacances d'été! répondit-elle

-Maintenant il peut se vanter d'avoir eu la plus longue relation amoureuse que tu as jamais eu!

ajouta Mackenzie

Ils entrèrent dans le train.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cet été les filles? demanda Mackenzie

-Moi, j'ai été en voyage, en France. répondit Robyn

-Moi j'ai aidée mes parents à garder mon petit-cousin... Un vrai démon celui-là même ma soeur n'en a pas été à bout!

Les Maraudeuses et Severus entrèrent dans un compartiment et s'y installèrent.

-Et vous qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cet été? demanda Lily à Mackenzie et Severus.

Tout deux se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? les pressa Robyn, curieuse.

Coleman et Rogue continuèrent de rire quelques instants et firent en choeur:

-On a fait peur aux moldus!

Tout deux avait un grand sourire accrocher aux lèvres.

-C'était délirant! C'est fou comment c'est simple d'effrayer les moldus! Un petit Wingardium Leviosa et "pouf" ,il partent en courant comme des poules sans têtes! pouffa Mackenzie

-Alors le mecs, qu'est-ce qu'il y a au programme cette année? demanda Peter

Les Maraudeurs s'assoyèrent dans un compartiment.

-Comme d'habitude, draguer, faire des farces aux Sepentards, aller en retenue, draguer, faire des farces à Evan, Coleman et Cunnigham, draguer... est-ce que j'ai dit qu'on allait draguer? répondit Sirius

Peter éclata de rire.

-Alors Remus, toujours préfet? demanda James

Le loup-garou acquiesça.

-Sais-tu qui est les Préfets-en-Chefs cette année?

Remus réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre:

-Je crois que c'est Evans et Diggory.

L'attrapeur des Griffondor sourit.

-Très bien, une autre raison pour embêter Evans!

J'espère que vous avez aimer! Si oui, Reviews pleazzzzzzz!


	2. Chapter 2

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'ils sortirent du train. Ils prirent les carrosses qui les menaient jusqu'à l'école des sorciers pour la dernière fois. L'allégresse des élèves était presque palpable, tous aimaient bien les vacances, mais aimaient bien revenir à Poudlard quand même. Les premières années étaient surexités à l'idée d'être à Poudlard. Les jeunes moldus encore plus. Lily et ses amies avaient hâte de réangager le combat avec les Maraudeurs et les Maraudeurs de même. Cette année serait celle qui déterminerait qui auras gagner la guerre de ses septs années. La guerre des Maraudeurs contre les Maraudeuses!

Les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et prirent place à chacune des quatre tables.

-Alors Lily, est-tu Préfète-en-Chef? demanda Robyn

Lily hocha la tête en souriant.

-Super! s'exclama Mackenzie, On ne perdras plus de point quand on sortira le soir, après le couvre-feu!

Lily arrêta de sourire.

-Non, Kenz', j'ai décider de prendre mes responsabilités de Préfète-en-Chef en charge et de prendre un peu conger de la guerre avec les Maraudeurs...

-Mais...Lily! Tu veux abandonner! Mais, si on abandonne c'est eux qui gagnerait la guerre! On a trop combattue pour déclarer forfait maintenant! s'écria Robyn

-Alors les jolies, on abandonne? Nous le savions que c'était nous qui gagnrais! fit James derriere elles.

Robyn et Mackenzie leurs jettèrent des regards noirs avant de s'écrier toute les deux

-NON!

James se tourna vers Lily.

-Et toi Evan, tu abandonne? lui demanda-t-il

Si elle disais oui, ça voudrait dire que les garçons remportait la guerre, si elle disais non, elle revenait sur le champs de bataille et devrais laisser de côté ses nouvelles responsabilité de Préfète-en-Chef! Si elle disais oui, elle laissait tomber ses deux meilleures amies, si elle disais non, c'était ses engagements qu'elle laissait tomber! Un choix dur à faire...

-Alors? s'impatienta le Maraudeur

Heureusement l'arrivé des premières années lui épargna de répondre. James retourna à sa place entre Sirius et Peter.

Dumbledore se leva pour expliquer aux premières années comment fonctionnait l'école et ses règles. Puis, le Choixpeau fut apporté pour désigner à quelle maison les nouveaux élèves serais attribué.

Les mets de toute sortes apparurent, à l'émerveillement des nouveaux élèves. Tous commencèrent à manger avec appétit. Sous le flots des conversations, on avait de la difficulté à entendre la sienne. Les Maraudeuses étaient étrangement silencieuse, toute trois préoccupé par la réponse que Lily allait donner.

Pour Lily, les repas succédèrent trop rapidement aux desserts et les desserts à l'heure de monter au dortoir. Lily souhaita bonne nuit à ses amies et alla s'asseoir sur un canapé de la salle commmune. La question de James la tourmentait. Allait-elle laisser tomber après tant de bataille gagnées et tant de perdues dignement? Peut-être pouvait-elle faire un compromis avec la guerre et son statut... Non... c'était impossible...

Elle soupira et monta se coucher. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle trouva ses deux amies assise sur le lit de Robyn.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? questionna-t-elle

-On attends le pape, qu'est-ce que tu crois! railla Mackenzie

Robyn lui donna une claque derriere la tête.

-On t'attendais... soupira la fausse Rogue

Lily aurait pu lui lancer une blague, mais se retint, elle n'avait pas le coeur à rire et ses amies non plus.

-Alors, qu'est-ce tu répondras à Potter? demanda Robyn

La rouquine s'assis avec les deux autres Maraudeuses. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et répondit:

-J'en sais rien...

Mackenzie la prit par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier.

-Tu dois répondre non! On s'en fiche de tes obligations de Préfete! Allez, comme les autres années!

-Moi je ne m'en fiche pas! J'ai envie de faire mon devoir de Préfète-en-Chef! s'écria Lily, rageuse.

-Mais tu ne peut pas abandonner... fit Robyn d'un ton conciliant

Sa rage retomba.

-Tu as raison...

Un silence tomba entre elles. Toutes trois étaient gêné de reprendre la conversation. Ce fut l' "Ange" qui prit la parole:

-J'ai une idée, on pourrais continuer la guerre sans toutefois laisser de côté tes engagements! On ne fait pas de bataille dans les couloirs à la vues de tous, on en fait seulement lorsqu'on ne peut pas être remarquer! On se fait discrètes, sans avoir à laisser tomber!

Elles avait trouver leurs solutions!

-Ouais! Bravo 'Zie! Tu est une véritable génie!s'exclama Robyn

-Oui je sais! Désolée mais les autographes c'est pour plus tard! répliqua-t-elle

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon, si Madame la vantarde à finie, on a quelque chose à aller dire à des certains messieurs Maraudeurs!

Elles se levèrent et sortirent du dortoir. Elles prirent l'escalier et arrivèrent dans la salle commune. Les Maraudeuses la traversèrent et prirent l'autre escalier, celui menant au dortoir des garçons. Robyn cogna à la porte.

-Entrez! firent des voix à l'intérieur, les Maraudeurs.

Lily et ses amies entrèrent. Les Maraudeurs était là; James était en boxer et tenait sa baguette pointer sur Peter, Sirius était encore habiller et tenait un ours en peluche dans ses mains, qu'il semblait vouloir lancer sur Peter, Remus portait seulement un pantalon de pyjama et lançait son oreiller sur Peter et celui-ci était recroquevillé sur lui même dans un coin de la pièce. Devant l'absurdité de cette scène, les filles éclatèrent de rire.

-Joli, ton ourson, Black, lança Mackenzie

Celui-ci rougi et le lança à Peter en bredouilant:

-Il est pas à moi, c'est celui de Peter.

Le futur bras droit de Voldemort ouvrit grand les yeux et dit:

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je le prenne , Patmol!

-La ferme! cria Sirius en rougissant encore plus.

-Bel habit Potter, tu devrais le porter plus souvent, tu es sexy avec ça! dit Lily

Son futur mari rougit puis se reprit en répliquant:

-Je suis toujours sexy! Mais je le savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas résister à mon charme pour toujours, beauté!

-Lupin, t'a pas honte de maltraité ton ami comme ça! fit Robyn

-Non, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en remettre. Il n'est si fragile que ça! Eh puis, qu'est-ce que vous faites là!

Les trois filles riaient toujours, mais se reprirent.

-Nous sommes venues annoncer que nous n'abandonnons pas cette guerre!

Sur ce, elles partirent.

Sirius se tourna vers Peter et lui dit:

-Rends-moi mon ours, crétin!

Peter lui fit une grimace.

-Non! Il est à moi!

Sirius le frappa et il lui rendit l'ourson. Sirius alla se coucher. Les trois autres firent de même. Il y eu un instant de silence, puis:

-Vous avez entendu? Evans a dit que j'était sexy!

-Ta gueule, James! cria Sirius

-Tu dit ça parce que Coleman s'est moquée de Capitaine Ours! relança-t-il

-Non! Je dit ça parce que je veut dormir!

-Fermez-la! Je veut dormir moi-aussi! dit Remus

-Merci, mon louloup! dit Sirius

La chambre retomba dans le silence, sauf pour les ronflements de Peter qui dormait déjà.

Le lendemain, les élèves reçurent leurs horaire de cours.

-Alors, premier cours, métamorphose avec Poufsouffle. commença Mackenzie

-Deuxième cours, botanique. continua Robyn

-Troisième, double Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. termina Lily

-Demain, Potion avec Serpentard, Divination, Histoire de la magie en double.

Elles se dirent le reste de leurs cours.

-Pourquoi on continue la Divination? Il n'y a rien a apprendre! demanda Lily

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules.

-Parce qu'on a du temps à perdre? osa Mackenzie

-C'est sûrement ça...

Robyn regarda sur sa montre et équarquilla les yeux.

-C'est pas tout mais si on s'attarde encore on va arriver en retard au premier cours!

Mackenzie prit une rôties à la marmelade et suivit ses deux amies. Elles montèrent rapidement les escaliers. Tout les élèves était déjà là. Heureusement, le professeur Mc Gonnagall n'était pas encore arrivée. Robyn regarda partout dans la classe, elle cherchait Diggory. Elle le repéra et se dirigea vers lui.

-Amos, il faut qu'on parle... commença-t-elle

-Robyn! Ça va? fit Diggory, comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

-Oui mais...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le professeur Mc Gonnagall l'interrompit:

-Allez tout le monde, à vos place!

Robyn alla s'asseoir entre Lily et Mackenzie.

-Nous allons apprendre la métarmorphose humaine temporaire... commença Mc Gonnagall

Robyn n'écouta même pas le cours, elle était rageuse de ne pas avoir eu le temps de rompre avec Amos. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle voulait le laisser et maintenant elle devait encore attendre? Déjà qu'elle n'était pas d'un tempérament patient...

-Allez, essayer!

Robyn équarquilla les yeux. Elle ne savait même pas quoi faire! Elle interrogea Lily du regard. Celle-ci roula les yeux et pointa sa baguette sur elle-même. Elle murmura une formule et se transforma en perroquet. Mackenzie fit de même et se transforma en moineau aux plumes jaunes pâle. Robyn pointa sa bagette sur elle et se métamorphosa en corbeau au plumes noir de jais.

-Bravo Miss Evans, vous êtes le plus bel oiseau de la classe! Quant à vous, Miss Cunningham, je vous rappel que vous étiez supposé vous transformé en oiseau coloré! Un corbeau n'a pas beaucoup de couleur!

Elle avait crue qu'elle devait seulement se transformée en oiseau! Pas en oiseau coloré! Elle aurait dû faire comme Lily et se transformée en perroquet. Ils durent attendre dix minutes avant que tout le monde eurent reprit leurs formes humaines. Robyn se forca à écouter le cour, elle ne voulait pas être humilier une deuxième fois dans un même cours. Il lui sembla que des heures s'écoulèrent avant que le cours ne se termine. Enfin, la cloche sonna. Robyn sortie précipitamment de la classe. Elle s'adossa au mur pour attendre ses amies.

-Génial le coup du corbeau Cunningham!

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix.

-La ferme Lupin!

Il ne dit rien d'autre et parti avec les autres Maraudeurs.

-Tu voulais me parler?

Elle l'avait presque oublier lui.

-Oui, Amos, je voulais te parler...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veut me dire?

Elle fut pris d'un excès de rage.

-Tu crois qu'une fille te dit "il faut qu'on parle" parce qu'elle veut t'emmener prendre un verre? Non! Ça veut dire que je ne veut plus sortir avec toi! C'est fini!

Il resta bouche bée. Robyn vit ses deux amies sortir de la classe.

-Alors, salut!

Elle lui tourna le dos et suivit ses amies qui avait pris la direction de la salle commune.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as été dure avec lui? lui demanda Lily

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra!

-Comme tu est cruelle, Roby... Comme tu est cruelle... fit Mackenzie

Un silence s'installa entre elles.

-Eh puis, c'est ce qu'il méritait pour ne pas avoir répondu à mes hiboux...

Lily lui lança un regard sceptique,

-Bon d'accord, admit-elle, j'ai été trop dure avec lui...

Puis, elle ajouta à contrecoeur:

-Il ne le méritait pas...

-Exactement! Ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme est un vrai con que tout les autre le sont!

-T'as raison, Severus n'est pas un con!

-Rob...

-Bon d'accord, les hommes ne sont pas tous des cons... mais il y en a une grande partie!

-Rob! s'exclama Lily

Robyn soupira et retira la dernière parties de sa phrase. Lily eu un sourire satisfait.

-Tu sais, ma petite Robinette, tu as appris beuacoup aujourd'hui... ajouta Mackenzie

Robyn hocha la tête.

-Tu as appris que les gars ne sont pas tous des con et, aussi, que les corbeaux ne sont pas des oiseaux colorés!

Elle éclata de rire.

-Je vais t'étrangler Mackenzie Coleman!

Son vrai prénom la fit grincer des dents et elle partie à courir dans les couloirs, pour ne pas que son amie mette sa menace à execution. Celle-ci l'avait justement prise en chasse.

-Tu ne pourras pas courir éternellement! lança Robyn

Lol!P j'espère que vous aimez! Review pleazzzzzz!


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Je suis heureuse que ma fic plaise autant!

J'essairais de faire les chapitre plus long et de dire quand le prochain devrais arriver grâce aux remarque de Malak! Merci à toi!

Un gros merci aussi à littleangel03-19, lily80, Co et gégé pour vos reviews!

Merci encore et bonne lecture! lol!

L'automne était arrivée. Les feuilles colorées tombaient peu à peu, mais aujourd'hui la journée était très chaude. L'halloween arrivait aussi, dans deux semaines. Il y aurait un bal pour fêter l'occasion, tout le monde était anxieux. Enfin, presque tout le monde...

-Je hais les bals! s'écria Mackenzie

-C'est pas si mal! De toute façon, si tu ne viens pas tu n'auras rien à faire! argumenta Robyn

Elles essayaient de convaincre leur amie de venir au bal d'halloween depuis une bonne demi-heure. Malheureusement, leurs efforts étaient vain.

-Allez! Viens avec nous au bal! fit Lily

-NON!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que... je ne sais pas danser!

-Menteuse! Tu danses très bien! C'est Severus qui nous l'a dit!

-C'est lui le menteur! Et puis pourquoi il vous a dit ça?

-On s'en fout du pourquoi il nous l'a dit! L'important c'est que tu sais danser, alors trouve-toi une autre raison!

Mackenzie grimaca et réfléchit à une autre raison. Elle s'affala sur un sofa de la salle commune.

-Je n'ai personne pour venir avec moi!

-C'est pas un problème, si tu cherche un cavalier! Je suis sûre que Sirius se ferais un plaisir de venir avec toi!

Elle grimaca de plus belle.

-Laisse tomber c'est pas un problème...

-Maintenant, tu n'as plus d'argument pour ne pas venir!

-Oui j'en ai un!

-Lequel?

-J'ai pas envie d'y aller!

-C'est pas grave tu viens quand même!

-NON!

-OUI!

Elle se résigna, elle ne pourra jamais faire entendre raison à ses amies. Lily et Robyn se tappèrent dans la main.

-Génial! Dans trois jours, il y a une sorties à Pré-Au-Lard, on pourras aller s'acheter des robes! dit Robyn

-Ah non! je n'irai pas m'acheter de robe!s'écria Mackenzie

-Oui tu iras!

Elle soupira.

-De toute façon, les robes ne me vont pas bien du tout!

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! On va te rendre la plus belle de tout Poudlard!

-Je suis assez sceptique...

-Alors, avec qui vous allez aller au bal, les mecs? demanda Remus

-Je compte bien y aller avec Evans! répondit James

-Elle ne voudras jamais! fit Sirius

-Et toi? Avec qui tu y vas?

-Avec Coleman!

-Elle ne voudras jamais! singea James

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle iras au bal avec moi!

Ils se tournèrent vers Remus.

-Toi? Tu y vas avec qui? demandèrent-ils en choeur

-J'en sais rien...

-Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec Robyn? demanda Sirius, Moi et James on y va avec les deux autres Maraudeuses!

-Parce que Cunningham est une idiote! Elle ne fait que sortir avec un garçon, le jetté et sortir avec un autre.

-Et puis? Elle est jolie, tu pourrais y aller avec elle quand même!

-Je vais y penser, mais ne va pas t'imaginer que c'est moi qui va lui demander!

-Pourquoi? Si tu ne lui demande pas, elle ne viendras pas avec toi! De plus, elles vont sûrement avoir des milliers de d'invitations!

-Je le sais, mais...

-Tu est trop timide pour lui demander! s'écria Sirius

-Non! C'est que...

-Tu ne veut pas qu'elle pense que si tu vas avec elle au bal, elle est ta petite-amie et qu'elle s'accroche à toi! avança James

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! Robyn n'est pas une fille qui s'accroche, c'est plutôt ses prétendants qui ne veulent pas la lâcher! dit Sirius

Ils avaient raison, Robyn ne s'accrochaient pas à ses petits-amis, elle était bien trop orgueilleuse pour ça.

-Et toi Peter, avec qui va-tu aller au bal? demanda Remus pour détourner la conversation.

Ses deux amis n'essayèrent pas de ramené la conversation.

-J'en sais rien... Peut-être avec Cunningham...

-Tu peut pas c'est avec Lunard qu'elle va y aller! lui rappela James

-Pas Robyn! Ashley, sa soeur!

-Ah, ouais... celle qui joue poursuiveuse dans l'équipe. Sinon tu pourrais y aller avec n'importe laquelle de ses amies de Poufsouffle... dit Patmol

-Vous savez que ce ne sont pas toute les filles de Poufsouffle qui glousse dès qu'on passe près d'elle. Et puis, Robyn aussi est poursuiveuse... dit Remus

-Ouais, t'es au courant de ce que fais Robyn! lui lança James, pour quelqu'un qui ne s'interresse pas au Quidditch...

Décidement, il ne pouvait pas espérer qu'il ne remettrait pas ça sur le tapis...

-J'ai pas beaucoup le choix, James, t'es le capitaine de notre équipe et je n'ai jamais dit que je ne m'interressais pas au Quidditch! répliqua le lycanthrope, sur la défensive.

-Bah non mais... euh... N'essais pas de changer de sujet une autre fois! Tu iras avec Robyn Cunningham au bal sinon je ne suis plus James Potter et je me marie avec Servilus!

-Est-ce que je peut être ton témoin?

-Je m'ennuie! s'écria Mackenzie pour la énième fois

Les Maraudeuses étaient assises dans la salle commune et, comme Miss Coleman le fit remarquer, elles s'ennuyaient! Mackenzie était assise de travers sur le sofa, la tête en bas et les pied en haut, Lily était perdue dans la contemplation du feu et Robyn faisait des bulles avec son chewing-gum coucher sur le sol, les main derriere la nuque.

-Je m'ennuie! répéta Mackenzie

-On le sait! C'est pas parce que tu le répète cent vingt-sept fois que tu va arrêter de t'emmerder! lui lança Robyn

Toute trois soupirèrent, qu'est-ce qu'elles s'emmerdaient! Lily s'arracha de sa contemplation et dit:

-J'ai une idée! Si on faisait un pari?

-Pourquoi pas? répondit Robyn en s'asseyant.

-Un pari à propos de quoi? demanda la troisième Maraudeuse qui n'avait rien changée de sa position.

Lily réfléchit, pour leur pari, pourquoi ne pas essayer de rendre ses amies différentes? Mackenzie n'était pas assez féminine, il faudrait la forcée à changer un peu. Robyn ne faisait pas assez confiance aux autres, aux garçons surtout, tout ça parce que son père était un idiot... Pourquoi ne pas faire un peu de changement chez ses deux meilleures amies?

-Pourquoi pas à propos des cavaliers pour le bal? mentit Lily

Mackenzie grimaça.

-J'ai une idée! Si tu embrasse James, je vais au bal avec le premier mec que je vois! lança-t-elle

Lily souris, elle disais ça parce qu'elle était sûre qu'elle ne le ferais pas!

-Ok, mais si j'embrasse Potter tu devras y aller avec Sirius et c'est moi et Robyn qui choisissent ta robe et tout les vêtements que tu porteras la semaine prochaine!

-C'est d'accord!

Elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort! Si on pouvait le dire ainsi... Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferais pas pour faire que L'Ange Déchue aille au bal avec un des plus grands tombeurs que la terre eût jamais porté? Des tas de choses... Mais elle peut bien donné un bisou à un autre des plus grands dragueur de tout les temps.

-Hum... fit Robyn, c'est pas pour vous empêchez de continuer votre discussion, mais... les Maraudeurs ne sont pas là!

En effet, elles étaient seules dans la pièce.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver...

-Et justement, lorsqu'on parle du loup...

Les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la salle par le tableau de la Grosse Dame en parlant.

-James! Lily veut te parler! lui dit Mackenzie en se redressant sur le sofa.

Il tourna la tête vers elles.

-Oui, Evans?

-Pas de bisou sur la joue, Lily, un baiser! Sur les lèvres! lui chuchota Mackenzie

Lily se leva et avança vers James. Arriver près de lui, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et colla ses lèvres à celle de James Potter. Elle se décolla rapidement, elle ne désirais pas tellement que toute l'école sache qu'elle avait embrasser Potter! Lui, ne semblait pas trop savoir ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Wow! Bravo James! Tu viens d'embrasser Evans! lui dit Sirius

-Tu sais tu peut le refaire si t'en a envie, Evans...

-N'y compte pas, Potter! Maintenant Sirius, je crois que Kenz' veut te parler! répliqua-t-elle

Mackenzie serra les dents, elle ne devais pas le faire!

-Si elle veut me dire la même chose que tu a dit à James, elle n'a pas besoin de se gêner!

Coleman se leva mais ne s'approcha pas trop près des garçon.

-Veux-tu... veux-tu... venir... balbutia-t-elle

Elle inspira profondément et se lança, en espérant qu'il répondrais par la négative.

-Veux-tu venir au bal d'halloween avec moi?

Patmol fit un sourire séducteur.

-Bien sûr, beauté, pour toi j'irais n'importe où.

-Garde tes phrases de dragueur pour d'autre, Black! Je vais me coucher! ajouta-t-elle en baillant.

-Ouais! moi aussi je vais y aller. Toi, Lily, tu y va?

Elle hocha la tête. Toute trois prirent la direction du dortoir des filles.

-Je te l'avais dit que j'irais au bal avec l'Ange Sauvage! fit Sirius en souriant de toute ses dents. En plus, c'est elle qui me l'a proposé!

Mackenzie s'affala sur son lit.

-Pourquoi tu l'a fait!

-C'était ça le pari, non?

Elle soupira.

-Mais tu n'était pas supposé le faire!

-Maintenant tu a quelqu'un avec qui aller au bal! dit Robyn

-N'en rajoute pas, Miss Oiseau coloré!

-Arrête avec ça! Ça fait plus d'un mois! Si tu fait une autre allusion de ce genre, je te...

-Tu me fais quoi?

-Je te... J'en sais rien pour l'instant mais tu va souffrir si tu le fait!

Chacune s'assoya sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait les filles? J'ai pas sommeil moi! dit Robyn

-Je sais pas vous, mais moi, il faut que j'aille surveiller les couloirs! ajouta Lily

Mackenzie se redressa sur son lit.

-C'est nul! On va se promener dehors!

Lily la regarda gravement.

-C'est contre les règles! Le couvre-feu est passé, on a pas le droit de sortir de notre salle commune!

Comme tout argument, la Rogue adoptive dit:

-C'EST NULLLLLLEUHH!

Robyn soupira.

-Mackie! Lily a des devoirs à remplir en temps que Préfète-en-Chef!

-C'est nul quand même! Toi, ma petite Robinette, tu viens avec moi dehors?

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers Lily.

-Tu sais qu'on va aller dehors, mais tu vas pas nous balancer, hein?

La rouquine sourie.

-Bien sûr que non! Mais si vous faites prendre, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous défendre!

Elles enlacèrent leur amie. Toutes trois sortirent du dortoir et de la salle commune.

-Faites attention! chuchota Lily

Les deux autre levèrent le pouce et empruntèrent un passage secret menant au quatrième étage. Elles regardèrent autour: la voie était libre. Elles marchèrent le plus silencieusement possible dans le couloir. Elles sursautèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent des voix venant d'un couloir adjacent. Les deux Maraudeuses se collèrent dans l'ombre des murs. Deux préfets surgirent au bout du corridor. Ils passèrent près d'elles sans les remarquer. Les deux jeunes femme soupirèrent de soulagement. L'escalier menant au troisième étage était à quelque mètre, heureusement pour elles, aucun préfets ne surveillait les escaliers. Elles descendirent rapidement l'escalier, autant prendre des précautions. Celui qui menait au deuxième était à peine à quatre mètre de celui qu'elles venait de prendre. L'escalier menant au premier étage était à l'opposé de celui-ci.

-Connais-tu un passage qui mènent à l'extérieur? murmura Robyn

Mackenzie répondit par la négative.

-Mais je crois que j'en connais un qui mènent au rez-de-chaussé! Suis-moi!

Mackenzie et Robyn se recollèrent aux murs.

-C'est de l'autre côté du couloir!

Alors que Robyn était pour traverser le couloir, Mackenzie la plaqua au mur. Deux Serdaigle de cinquième année passèrent dans le couloir. Une fois qu'ils eurent tournés le couloirs, les deux Maraudeuses se dépêchèrent de changer de côté du couloir. L'Ange Sauvage, tira sur un pan d'une tapisserie, revelant un passage secret. Elles se dépêchèrent de sortir, Rusard connaissait tout les passages secrets de l'école et les empruntait souvent. Le passage déboucha dérrière une autre tapisserie, près des grandes portes du château. Robyn entrebailla l'une des portes et toutes deux sortirent dehors. Mackenzie courru et fit une pirouette.

-Je ne savais pas que ça te rendais si joyeuse être dehors, sinon je t'y emmenerais plus souvent! rit Robyn, Quand tu auras des envies de meurtres contre moi je sais quoi faire!

-Dit n'importe quoi! Je m'en fiche! répliqua-t-elle en tirant la langue.

Elle se jeta dans l'herbe en riant. Robyn s'assoya dans près d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rends si souriante, dehors?

-J'en sais rien, c'est revigorant! répondit-elle toute souriante

-Oh! Tu sors le grand vocabulaire, ma petite Kenz'!

-Tes sarcasmes ne m'atteignent pas!

C'était vrai, ses blagues n'avait en rien altérer son sourire. Robyn laissa son regard dériver vers la surface du lac. L'eau scintillait sous la lumière de la lune. Elle se retourna vers son amie.

-Ça te dirais une petite baignade?

Le sourire de Mackenzie s'élargit. Elle ne lui répondit pas et courru vers le lac. Robyn sourit aussi et suivi son amie. Elles se déshabillèrent et sautèrent à l'eau. Robyn s'étouffa avec de l'eau et toussa. Mackenzie la pointa en riant.

-Est-ce que tu compte mourir noyer dans les prochaine minutes? demanda Robyn

-Non!

-Eh bien c'est se qui va arriver si tu n'arrête pas de rire!

Elle arrêta de rire et fit une moue boudeuse.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas le sens de l'humour toi!

Elle s'éloigna en nageant.

-Ne va pas trop loin! On ne sait pas si le calmar géant dors! l'avertit Robyn

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! Il ne voudras pas me manger.

-C'est vrai, il ferait une indigestion!

Elle rirent de la blague.

-Il y a une rumeur qui dit qu'il y a des loups-garou dans les bois, tu y crois toi? lança Coleman

Robyn y réfléchit quelques instants, puis répondit:

-Nah, pourquoi un homme vivrais-t-il dans la Forêt Interdite?

Mackenzie haussa les épaules.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre...

Elles ne parlèrent plus pendant un long moment.

-On devrait rentrer, je commence à avoir sommeil. dit Robyn

-Ouais, répondit Mackenzie en baillant.

Elles sortirent de l'eau et remirent leurs vêtements. Elles reprirent le chemin en sens contraire.

Alors, qu'elles sortaient du passage secret près de leurs salle commune, elles entendirent des voix derriere elles. La panique les gagnèrent, elles se précipitérent vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Mais avant qu'elles puissent dire le mot de passe, deux personnes sortirent du passage secret. Les deux Maraudeuses se précipitèrent dans l'ombre du mur. Au moins, ce n'était pas Rusard!

-Va voir s'il y a quelqu'un. demanda une personne à l'autre

Celle qui avait parlée continua sa route dans les couloir et l'autre se dirigeait vers elles. Robyn et Mackenzie retenèrent leurs souffle. Tout c'était passé sans encombre et maintenant, voilà qu'elles se faisaient découvrir! La vie n'était pas parfaite...

La silhouette s'approchait dangereusement... Elle tendit un bras et... agrippa Mackenzie par le col de sa blouse!

-Lumos! fit la silhouette. Kenz'!

Le sort avait révélé le visage de Makenzie et celui de celui qui avait jetté le sort. Qui n'était autre que... Severus! Quelle chance elles avaient!

-Ouf! fit Robyn en sortant de sa cachette.

-Robyn! s'écria Severus

-Tu t'attendais à ce que ta soeurette sorte toute seule? dit Robyn

Le serpentard s'apprêtait à repondre mais secoua vigoureusement la tête et demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-On fait des sushis! Qu'est-ce que tu crois! dit Mackenzie

Son frère soupira et ajouta:

-Je renonce... Retournez dans votre salle commune!

Alors que les deux Maraudeuses allaient faire ce qu'il disait, Robyn s'arrêta.

-Tu ne vas pas parler de ça n'est-ce pas?

-Non, ne vous inquiètez pas.

Les jeunes femme sourirent et entrèrent dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Elle allèrent dans leur dortoir et se jettèrent sur leurs lits. La chambre était silencieuse, si on ne comptait pas les ronflements tonitruant de Ashley!

Robyn sortit sa baguette et jetta un sort d'insonorisation.

-Merci, ma Robinette!

-De rien! De toute façon elle m'aurait empêcher de fermer l'oeil!

Et Voilou! fini! Je vais essayer de faire paraître le prochain chapitre avant que l'école ne recommence car j'aurai moins de temps pour écrire avec les travaux scolaires! Encore une fois... Reviews pleazzzzzzzzzz!


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour le LONG temps d'attente... en fait j'avais totalement oublier l'existence de cette fic! merci à evanna pour me l'avoir rappeler avec sa review! et à tous ceux qui ont reviewé avant que je n'oublie la fic! en espérant que vous aimerez!

/--

Aujourd'hui, c'était la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, et Mackenzie remettait ça...

-Je veut pas y aller!

-Mais tu ira quand même! répliqua Robyn

-NON!

-Oui! répondit-elle calmement

-NON! fit l'autre toujours aussi rageuse

-Oui! et tu te souviens que dans le pari, moi et Lily avions le droit de choisir tes vêtements?

-Hummm... ouais fit Coleman, incertaine.

-Alors, si tu continue, je te ferai mettre une jupe si petite que tu demanderas si tu porte quelque chose d'autre qu'une culotte!

La blonde déglutit mais tint bon, sure que son amie ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution:

-Tu ne ferais pas ça? demanda-t-elle tout de même

Cunningham la regarda avec le même sourire diabolique.

-Ne me mets pas au défi!

Mackenzie courru chercher sa veste, car l'automne se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

-Alors,c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain Pré-Au-Lard? dit-elle en sortant précipitamment du dortoir des filles.

Lily, qui avait observé la scène, assise sur son lit, éclata de rire avec Robyn et les deux amies suivirent l'autre à l'extérieur.

Les Maraudeuses attendirent Severus devant les grandes portes dans le hall, il devait venir avec elles à la sortie. Elles n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps puisqu'il arriva à peine deux minutes plus tard en s'écriant:

-Vite partons!

Les trois filles furent étonnée et Mackenzie demanda:

-Pourquoi?

-Parce Narcissa me cherche... Elle veut aller au bal avec moi et moi... eh bien... Je ne veut pas!

-T'as qu'à lui dirent non... avança Robyn

-Non! je veut pas lui faire de peine... Je voudrais plutôt lui dirent:''désolé... j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un!''. Tu comprends?

-Mais tu n'y va avec personne!

-C'est justement! Je vais l'éviter jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelqu'un!

Il regarda aux alentours et sembla voir Narcissa puisqu'il s'écria:

-Vite! Elle est là!

Il se précipita à l'extérieur, suivi des trois filles qui pouffaient. Après avoir courru un moment, Mackenzie s'écroula de rire. Severus vexé, s'approcha d'elle. Bien qu'ayant un certain doute sur la question, il demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer?

-Toi! Tu fuis devant Narcissa parce que tu veux pas aller au bal avec elle!

Severus n'ajouta rien mais resta tout de même vexé.

Après un moment, Mackenzie arrêta de rire et ils purent continuer.

-Ah, au fait... Tu connais pas la meilleure Sev'? dit Robyn

Il leva son regard vers elle, interressé.

-Kenz' va au bal avec... attention roulement de tambour... Sirius Black!!

-QUOI!! s'étrangla-t-il

Il se retourna vers sa soeur:

-Tu va au bal avec ce nul! Mais t'as quoi dans le crâne?!

La réplique fit bouillir l'Ange Déchu de rage:

-Quoi!? Tu oses me demander ce que j'ai dans le crâne!! Je vais te mettre une baffe, tu va voir! Et puis, c'est pas tes oignons! J'y vais avec qui je veut!!

Elle le regarda avec un regard noir et ajouta:

-Tu sais quoi? Je suis folle amoureuse de lui depuis toujours et en sortant de Poudlard on va se marrier!

-QUOI!! s'indigna-t-il

Lily s'interposa.

-Non! Elle blague, c'est pour te faire fâcher.

-Eh puis, c'est pas tout! Lily a embrassé James! ajouta Robyn qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la situation.

Mackenzie s'aperçut à quel point Severus était furieux, elle s'éloigna un peu de son frère.

-Calme-toi Sev...

-NON! Je ne me calmerai pas! Ma soeur va aller au bal avec un gars plus idiot qu'un escargot et Lily à embrasser son meilleur ami! fulmina-t-il, Et toi? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Robyn. qu'est-ce que t'as fais?

-Mais rien voyons...

Mackenzie tourna le dos au serpentard et continua sa route vers Pré-Au-Lard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait? lui cria-t-il, J'ai pas fini!

-Je m'en vais! Tu reviendras me parler quand tu seras moins frustré! Vous venez les filles?

Robyn et Lily ne savait pas trop quoi faire, suivre Mackenzie ou Severus? Pour l'instant, le choix le plus judicieux semblait de suivre Coleman.

Elles choisirent de suivre la griffondor. Severus bouillonnait de fureur, il était rouge pivoine,ce qui le changeait de son teint blafard habituel. Il resta sur le chemin, les poingts serrés.

-Pourquoi il était aussi fâché? demanda Lily après s'être éloignée

-Parce qu'il est jaloux et protecteur! répondit Mackenzie

Lily ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Il est protecteur parce qu'il n'aime pas Sirius et il est jaloux parce que tu as embrassé James!

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Je comprend qu'il soit protecteur envers Kenz mais qu'il soit jaloux de Potter, ça, je ne le comprend pas!

-T'es aveugle ou quoi!? Il est jaloux parce qu'il est raide dingue de toi! lui dit Robyn

Lily en fut très étonné, Severus amoureux d'elle? Nah! Impossible! Elle même éprouvait des sentiments pour lui depuis deux ans.

Son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine. Ses amies devaient se moquer d'elle!

-Vous mentez! Je l'aurais remarquer s'il m'aimait! lança-t-elle

Mackenzie et Robyn ouvrirent grand les yeux.

-T'es amoureuse de lui! s'écrièrent-elles en choeur, Et tu ne nous l'a jamais dit!

Elle rougit violemment et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Il faut que tu l'invite au bal!

-En parlant du bal, glissa Robyn, il faudrait peut-être arriver à Pré-Au-Lard avant qu'il aille lieu!

Toutes trois éclatèrent de rire et coururent vers le village.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à Pré-Au-Lard? demanda Remus

-Les préparatifs de mon mariage! Depuis quand on a besoin d'un prétexte pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard? répondit James

Il marquait un point.

-En plus, il y aura plein de jolies filles qui vont essayer des robes! fit Sirius

-On va pas passer toute la journée dans un magasin de vêtements! s'indigna Peter

James rit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on iras chez Honeydukes quand même! Tu pourras même y passer toute la journée si ça te chante!

Queudver sourit à cette pensée.

-Sirius, tu sais que je n'aime pas te ramené à la réalité mais, tu ne crois tout de même pas que les filles vont nous laisser les reluquer alors qu'elles essaient des vêtements? dit le lycanthrope

-Pourquoi pas? Quelles filles pourraient résister aux Maraudeurs? Qui sont les mecs les plus beau du monde par-dessus le marché! répondit Sirius en gonflant la poitrine.

-Tu oublie les Maraudeuses! fit remarquer Peter

Sirius sourit.

-Même ces filles-là ne nous résiste pas! Coleman viens avec moi au bal et Evans a embrassée James!

-Je ne crois pas que ce que dit soit vrai. N'oublie pas qu'elle n'ont pas arrêter la guerre! fit Remus avec logique.

Sirius fit une moue boudeuse et répondit:

-Tu pense trop mon loup!

Le village sorcier fut bientôt en vu. Peter couru vers celui-ci quand il aperçu le magasin de confiseries.

-Calme-toi, Peter! On a toute la journée! lança James en riant

Il s'arrêta et attendit que les autres soit à sa hauteur pour continuer.

-Vous allez tout de même pas rester dans le magasin de vêtements toute la journée? s'enquit Peter

-Mais non je te dit! On n'y va même pas tout de suite! On va aller au TroisBalais avant. affirma James.

Ils continuèrent leur marche vers Pré-Au-Lard.

-Essaie celle-là! dit Robyn en tendant une robe à Mackenzie

Elle grimaça.

-C'est la dixième que j'essais! se plaignit-elle

-Peut-être mais les autres ne t'allait pas bien! Allez! Retourne dans la cabine!

Mackenzie tira la langue en direction de son amie et fit ce qu'elle disait. Robyn se retourna vers Lily, assise sur une chaise adossée au mur. Elle avait le regard perdu dans la contemplation du plafond.

-Qu'est-que tu as? demanda-t-elle

-Rien...

-N'essais pas de me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien, je le sais!

Lily soupira, elle ne pouvait jamais rien cacher à Robyn, son amie avait un don pour s'avoir quand quelque chose les tracassaient, Mackenzie et elle.

-Tu pense à Severus? demanda-t-elle

Malheureusement, non seulement elle savait quand quelque chose allait de travers mais, en plus, elle savait ce qui allait de travers.

Elle hocha distraitement la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne resteras pas furieux très longtemps, tu le connait aussi bien que moi.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

-Allez, viens voir la onzième robe de Kenz! dit-elle en riant.

Lily se leva, un peu à contre-coeur. Robyn cogna à la porte de la cabine.

-Alors?

Aucune réponse. Elle répéta sa question mais n'obtenue pas de réponse.

-Sors!

Elle entendit le loquet de la cabine d'essayage et vit la porte pivoter sur son amie

Sa robe lui allait bien, mais Robyn se doutait bien qu'elle ne voudrait pas la porter au bal. La robe était lilas avec un décolleté plongeant. Elle était très courte, s'arrêtant à la mi-cuisse, elle avait de large bretelles qui couvrait ses épaules. Mackenzie grimaca en se regardant dans la glace. La clochette de la porte tinta, quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

-Magnifique! lança une voix derriere elles.

Les trois Maraudeuses se retournèrent pour se trouver face à Sirius Black.

-C'est pas parce que tu vas au bal avec moi que tu es obligé d'avoir ton opinion sur ce que je porte! Dit Coleman entre ses dents.

-Calme-toi! J'ai dit que tu étais jolie! C'était un compliment!

-Et bien garde tes compliments pout toi! cracha-t-elle

-Calme-toi Kenz... tentèrent ses amies.

Sirius sortit rapidement avant que l'Ange Déchue n'en vienne aux poingts. Il sortit en faisant tinter la clochette à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? demanda Robyn

-J'en sais rien... Il m'a dit ça et... j'ai commencer à lui crier dessus, sans raison valable...

Lily fit un petit rire sarcastique.

-On l'a bien vu!

-Bon! Ça fait rien! On oublie cet épisode et on continue d'essayer des robes!

Elle alla chercher une autre robe pendant que Mackenzie retournait dans la cabine pour enlever celle qu'elle portait.

La clochette de l'entré résonna de nouveau.

-Au secours! Cachez-moi! fit Severus en entrant en trombe.

-Pourquoi, fit Lily, étonnée.

-Narcissa! Elle me suit! Cache-moi!

Encore une fois, le bruit familier de la porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre.

-Severus! fit Narcissa Black.

Celui-ci grogna en reconnaissant la voix stridente de la serpentarde.

-Enfin je te trouve! continua-t-elle, je t'ai chercher toute la journée!

Il grogna de nouveau.

-Voudrais-tu venir au bal avec moi? demanda-t-elle

Merde... pensa-t-il

-Hum... je suis désolé Narcissa mais... j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un... tenta Severus

-Avec qui? demanda-t-elle sans aucune gêne.

-Hum... euh... euh... balbutia-t-il en lançant un regard de détresse à Lily.

Elle soupira et s'exclama:

-Avec moi!

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, ne la croyant visiblement pas.

-Depuis quand?

-Depuis maintenant! Severus, tu veux venir au bal avec moi?

Il lui lança un sourire éclatant.

-Bien sûr!

Narcissa tourna les talons en serrant les dents et les poingts.

Severus soupira de soulagement.

-Merci! Tu me sauves la vie!

Lily haussa les épaules. Robyn revint avec une autre robe qu'elle lança par-dessus la porte de la cabine d'essayage.

-Tiens, un revenant! Tu n'es plus fâché?

-Nah... C'est fini! Où est Kenz?

Les deux Maraudeuses pointèrent la cabine.

Severus eût les yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong.

-Elle est entrain d'essayer des robes!! s'étonna-t-il

Les deux filles acquiescèrent. Le loquet de la cabine se fit entendre de nouveau.

-Wow! lâcha Lily

Mackenzie était tout simplement magnifique!

-Alors Sirius, j'espère que Coleman était belle dans sa robe! fit James en riant lorsque Patmol les rejoignit au Trois Balais.

Son meilleur ami fit un grand sourire.

-Tu aurais du la voir! La fille la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu! Mais aussi la plus suceptible...

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit? questionna Peter

-Je lui ai dit qu'elle était belle et elle me crit dessus en me disant de ne pas dire ça! Elle est cinglée. Quelle fille saine d'esprit refuserait un compliment de Sirius Balck?

-Mackenzie Coleman! répliquèrent ses amis

Sirius fit une grimace.

-L'important, c'est que moi je vais au bal avec elle! Vous pouvez pas en dire autant!

Les autres ne répondirent pas.

-Il va falloir vous dépêchez les mecs! Les Maraudeuses ne vont pas rester sans cavalier bien longtemps!

-Tu as raison Sirius! Je vais allez demandé à Evans d'être ma cavalière dès maintenant! dit James

Il jeta un regard à Remus, attendant qu'il disent la même chose que lui. Mais il n'en fit rien et continua de siroter son brevage. Il soupira et ajouta:

-Tu viens avec moi, Remus.

Celui-ci soupira et lui lança:

-Pourquoi? J'en ai pas envie!

-Il faut que tu le demande à Robyn si tu veux y aller avec elle! fit Sirius

Remus tira la langue, il n'allait définitivement pas y aller avec James. James se leva et sortit. Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius émergea dans la rue derriere lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda James

Il haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la boutique de vêtements. James poussa sur la porte et on entendit la clochette tinter.

-Est-ce que vous organiser une fête pour toujours venir ici? demanda Lily lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

James lui lança un sourire charmeur et répondit:

-Non mais je viens te faire une offre qui tu ne pourras pas refuser!

Lily haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne pourrais pas refuser? fit-elle, curieuse.

Le Maraudeur sourit de plus belle.

-Je viens te demander d'être ma cavalière pour le bal d'Halloween!

Lily émit un petit ricanement.

-Je suis désolée mais j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un.

James en fut bouche-bée.

-Avec qui? demanda Sirius

-Avec moi! s'empressa de répondre Severus

-Toi?! s'étonna James

Severus éclata de rire.

-On ne peut pas toujours être premier dans tous!

James ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Sirius le prit par les épaules et le retourna vers la porte.

-Bon, c'est bien beau, on parle on parle mais nous il faut qu'on y aille!, leur dit-il. On se revoit à Poudlard!

Il poussa James vers l'extérieur, la clochette tinta encore une fois quand ils sortirent. Après quelque secondes James retrouva l'usage de sa voix:

-J'arrive pas à croire que Evans va aller au bal avec Servilus! Ce triple raté de Serpentard!

Sirius soupira.

-On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, tu sais. Allez ce n'est pas si grave! Calme-toi.

Mais James ne se calma pas.

-Il me le paiera celui-là! fulmina-t-il

--

Pendant que James enrageait, Severus, lui, était très fier de lui avoir cloué le bec.

-Vous l'avez vu? Avec le visage d'un poisson sur le barbecue!

Lily eut un petit sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué encore? demanda Robyn en sortant de la cabine

-Pas grand chose. répondit Mackenzie

-Pas grand chose! s'indigna le serpentard, ce qui vient de ce passer pourra me tordre de rire pendant toute une vie!

Robyn interrompit leur dispute en disant:

-Bon, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut? Alors, on sort d'ici!

Elle alla payer sa robe et rejoignit ses amis dehors. Ils allèrent au Trois Balais où James lança un regard haineux à Severus.

-J'ai l'impression que James te porte encore plus loin de son coeur! glissa Robyn

--

fini! ça aura prit du temps mais c'est fait! lol reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

salut! eh oui la suite!! tout d'abord, mettre quelque chose au clair, cette fic n'est pas un Lily/Rogue. C'est bien un Lily/James mais le couple arrive plus tard dans l'histoire, je n'en dit pas plus pour garder le suspense :p lol!

--

C'était la journée d'avant le bal, c'est-à-dire qu'il aurait lieu ce soir-là. C'était le dernier cours de la journée. Toutes les filles de Poudlard étaient surexcitées, elles n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre. Enfin, toute sauf une, il faut croire...

En effet, Mackenzie n'avait jamais eu l'air plus maussade de toute sa vie.

-Arrête de faire cette tête, Coleman! tenta Robyn, c'est un bal, pas un enterrement!

La blonde lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Franchement, j'aurais préféré l'enterrement... Eh puis, tu peux parler,toi! Tu y va seule au bal! répliqua-t-elle

Cunningham lui sourit.

-T'as tout faux! Je n'y vais pas seule mais bien avec des tonnes de garçons! On ne doit pas se concentrer sur un seul, sinon il se croit privilégier!

-Reste que tu n'as pas à te trimballer Black!

Les deux filles se turent un instant, le professeur McGonagall passait à côté d'elles, et firent semblant de se concentrer sur leur travail de métamorphose. La conversation reprit dès le départ de McGonagall:

-Après tout, si tu as de la chance, il passera la soirée à draguer d'autre filles...

-Qu'il ose simplement! S'il vient au bal avec moi, il n'a pas interêt à aller en voir une autre!

La brune en fut étonnée.

-Je ne vois pas le problème! Tu dit que tu ne le supporte pas mais il faut qu'il passe la soirée avec toi?

-Non! Pas qu'il passe la soirée avec moi! Seulement qu'il ne drague pas une autre fille... C'est par principe!

La cloche indiquant la fin du cours retentit. Le professeur leur dit de terminer le travail pour le prochain cours malgré le bal de se soir. Tous les élèves se levèrent et quittèrent la classe.

-J'ai tellement hâte à se soir! entendit Mackenzie en sortant de la classe.

La réplique la fit redevenir maussade. Pourquoi les gens aimait tant les bals?

-Aller! Ne fait pas cette tête! fit Lily en la rejoignant dans le couloir

-J'ai pas envie de me répéter... répondit la jeune fille.

Comme la rouquine ne comprenait pas, Robyn lui expliqua ce qu'elles s'étaient raconter pendant le cours en retournant à la salle commune pour se préparer.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, Lily et Robyn firent tout leur possible pour remonter le moral de leur amie.

-Tu seras tellement belle que Sirius ne pourra pas te lâcher ou plutôt ne voudras pas te lâcher! dit Lily

-Exactement! Personne ne pourra te concurrencer! Pas même moi! renchérit Robyn en riant

La réplique tira un léger sourire sur le visage de la Rogue adoptive. Son sourire s'élargi et elle dit:

-Allez-y! Transformez-moi!

--

Les Maraudeurs étaient assis dans la salle commune de Griffondor, alors que les filles étaient montées se préparées pour le bal. James faisait la moral à Lupin.

-Pourquoi t'as pas demander à Robyn d'aller au bal avec toi? s'indigna-t-il, c'est un miracle si elle est encore disponible!

Remus ne semblait pas affecté par la remarque de son ami.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'irais avec elle. C'est toi qui a juré que moi et Cunningham irions ensemble!

-Ouais! Et je compte bien respecter ma parole! fit-il, ou au moins que tu danses avec elle...

Sirius regarda Peter en ricanant:

-Les termes ont étrangement changer...

Peter éclata de rire. Potter leur lança un regard noir.

-Pourquoi vous riez vous deux!?

Peter déglutit. James continua:

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu hésites, Lunard!

-Je n'hésite pas, je ne veux pas y aller avec elle! répliqua le lycanthrope

-Eh bien tu iras!

Remus soupira, son ami était vraiment déterminé. Mais il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

Sirius, qui ne voulais pas en attendre plus, tenta de changer de sujet:

-J'ai hâte de voir Coleman portant une robe, une première! Je suis certain qu'elle va être sublime! Vous auriez dû la voir dans la boutique...

-Il y aura des tonnes de filles qui vont être sublime! dit Peter, Elles se feront toutes belles pour les Maraudeurs! Ça te consoleras que Lily soit au bal avec Rogue, James.

Celui-ci jeta à nouveau un regard noir à Queudver.

-Merci de me le rappeler... Non mais je n'en reviens tout simplement pas! La belle Evans avec se raté de Rogue! C'est tout simplement inconcevable! Elle sortirait avec Rogue plutôt qu'avec moi!? Ce doit être un pari... Elles adorent ça les paris, les Maraudeuses...

Lupin soupira.

-Je ne veux te vexer James, mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi! Il se peut que Lily préfère quelqu'un d'autre...

-J'aurais compris pour un autre... Mais c'est Rogue!

-Tu sais, ils y vont peut-être juste en ami... essaya Sirius

-J'espère bien parce que si Servilus essaie la moindre chose avec elle... Je lui démonte le portrait!

James se cala dans le fauteil où il était assis et ajouta:

-De toute façon, il n'a aucune chance...

--

Evans et Cunningham mettait la dernière touche sur la tenue de leur amie. Comme d'habitude, elle s'était mise à réchigner et à dire qu'elle ne voulait pas aller au bal. Mais ses deux amies ne la laisserait jamais faire.

-Tu es magnifique! s'éblouie Lily

En tournant son regard vers Robyn, Mackenzie se rendit compte que celle-ci approuvait la rouquine.

-Avec un peu de chance personne ne me reconnaîtra...

Ses deux amies éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu as intérêt à ce que les gens te reconnaisse! Je veut que mon travail soit reconnu! dit Robyn

Lily s'éclaicit la gorge pour signifier l'erreur de l'autre.

-Notre travail! corrigea-t-elle

Lily regarda sa montre: 18h 30. Les portes de la Grande Salle ouvriraient à 19h.

-Très bien les filles! Vous êtes prête? Le bal va commencer dans 30 minutes, il ne faudrait pas être en retard!

Robyn et Lily se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. C'est en poussant un dernier soupir que Mackenzie les suivi.

--

Ils avaient convenus de se retrouver dans le Hall d'entré avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Sirius était impatient de voir sa cavalière. Il ne cessait de regarder en direction des escaliers. Il se tenait tout près de celui-ci en compagnie de James et Lunard, Peter étant parti attendre sa cavalière ailleurs.

-Arrête donc de regarder les escaliers à toutes les dix secondes, Patmol, on jurerait que tu te fait poursuivre par un maniaque! lui fit remarquer James

Sirius ne répondit rien et continua son observation des escaliers.

-Tiens regarde James, c'est Peter qui arrive avec Ashley et ta cavalière.dit Remus

James regarda sa cavalière, s'était une grande brune avec les yeux marrons, elle s'appelait Betty et faisait partie de la maison de Pouffsouffle. Betty portait une longue robe bleu aqua, elle lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Sa robe avait de fines bretelles et un jolie décolleté l'agrémentait. La jeune Pouffsouffle portait une fleur glissée dans ses cheveux du même bleu que la robe.

Elle s'avançait vers lui en compagnie de Peter et de la soeur jumelle de Robyn, Ashley. Celle-ci ressemblait trait pour trait à sa soeur, si ce n'était qu'elle portait les cheveux long jusque dans le milieu du dos. Sinon, on aurait pu facilement les différencier par leurs personnalités totalement opposées. Alors que Robyn et ses amies entretenait une guerre avec les Maraudeurs, Ashley et les siennes préféraient les suivre partout comme des chiens et étaient leurs plus grandes admiratrices.

Ashley, de tous les Maraudeurs, préférait Sirius. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il irait au bal avec Mackenzie, elle en avait été furieuse. Elle qui aurait tout donner pour se faire inviter par Patmol, elle s'était fait devançer par Mackenzie Coleman! Quand Peter lui avait demander de l'accompagner, elle s'était empressée de répondre par l'affirmative. Elle ne pouvait supporter de la voir passer la soirée avec SON Sirius.

Celui-ci ne prêta pas attention à elle lorsqu'elle arriva parmi le groupe, occupé qu'il était à scruter les escaliers.

-Salut Sirius, fit la soeur jumelle de Robyn d'une voix mielleuse.

-Salut... répondit-il distraitement en continuant son observation

Betty regarda James en gloussant:

-Salut James.

James lui sourit et la salua à son tour. Betty ne fit que glousser de plus belle.

-Elle arrive! fit Sirius

En effet, l'Ange Déchu faisait son apparition en haut des escaliers en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies. La blonde portait une robe marine avec une jupe qui lui descendait au-dessous des genoux ce qui permettait de voir ces escarpins marine. La robe des manches qui ne lui couvraient que les épaules et un petit décolleté en V. Ses cheveux étaient remonté et quelques mèches encadraient sont visage légèrement maquillé. En effet, elle portait un joli rouge à lèvres couleur corail et ses cils étaient allongés par du mascara. Coleman n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

À son coté, Robyn portait une robe dorée qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. La robe avait un décolleté plongeant dans le dos et un plus petit devant. Le vêtement s'attachait dans le cou et Robyn portait une chaîne en or au cou. Elle portait de jolies chaussures à talons haut ouvertes qui permettait de voir ses orteils.

Puis, de l'autre côté de Mackenzie, se tenait Lily, vêtue d'une jolie robe verte qui mettait en valeur ses yeux couleur émeraude. Ses long cheveux roux cascadant dans son dos. La robe de Lily lui descendait jusqu'au dessous des genoux, comme celle de Coleman, avec un bustier sans manches parsemé de quelques paillettes. Elle portait des sandales avec un petit talon.

Toutes trois étaient magnifiques. Mackenzie chercha des yeux son cavalier. Elle devrait se séparer de ses deux amies qui iront avec Severus pour le bal. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Sirius qui la regardait en souriant, puis sur Ashley.

-Oh non... Il va falloir que je me trimballe cette idiote... glissa-t-elle à ses amies

Les deux autres regardèrent ver les Maraudeurs.

-En tout cas, sa robe te faisait vraiment mieux.

En effet, la robe d'Ashley était celle que Mackenzie avait essayé, la lilas. On voyait que la soeur de Robyn désirait se faire remarquer... Tout les garçons qui passait détournait le regard de leur cavalière pour le poser sur les longues jambes découverte d'Ashley, ce qui leur valait des réprimandes de leurs cavalières.

-Allez, nous on y va... Si elle te tanne tu viens nous voir! glissa Robyn losrqu'elles se séparèrent.

Mackenzie alla rejoindre les Maraudeurs.

-T'es super, Coleman! fit Black en souriant

-Merci... grommela-t-elle

La soirée s'annonçait longue...

-Il a raison, tu est magnifique! lui assura Ashley

_Quelle hypocrite... _pensa Coleman_, elle me déteste et est folle de jalousie parce que je suis avec Black..._

Cette pensée fit germer une idée dans l'esprit de l'Ange. Jusqu'à quel point Ashley serait-elle capable de retenir sa rage et sa jalousie? Elle n'avait qu'à être gentille avec Black et Ashley allait péter les plombs à coups sur! Finalement, la soirée ne s'annonçait pas si mal que ça...

--

Une certaine euphorie régnait dans le Hall. Tous les élèves étaient impatient de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle et que le bal débute. Donc lorsque que les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, une agitation gagna la foule rassemblée alors qu'elle gagna la Grande Salle, spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion.

En effet, plusieurs tables faites pour environ huit personnes étaient disposées un peu partout autour de l'aire qui devait servir de piste de danse. Des instruments sans musiciens trônaient sur une scène et diffusait une musique douce losque les élèves pénétrèrent la Grande Salle de bal.

Robyn, Lily et Severus allèrent tout de suite s'asseoir à une table et Mackenzie, les Maraudeurs et leurs cavalières allèrent sans la direction opposée prendre une autre table. Les gens semblait embarrasé de débuté la danse et de se diriger tout de suite vers la piste de danse. Certains se regardait, incertain de l'attitude à prendre et ne voulant pas avoir l'air idiot d'aller danser seul avec leurs cavaliers.

Les professeurs présent pour chaperonner comprirent rapidement la situation et formèrent des couples qui allèrent se mouvoir sur la piste.

Au début, rien ne se passa mais finalement, les plus téméraires allèrent rejoindre leurs aînés pour suivre la musique que faisait les instruments ensorcelés.

-Oh non! grommela Robyn assisent avec ses amis, Amos Diggory s'approche...

Le garçon s'approchait avec un grand sourire, voulant visiblement inviter Cunningham à danser.

-Aller... lui conseilla Lily, accorde-lui une petite danse... Après tout, tu l'as cruellement laisser tomber...

-S'il avait répondu à mes hiboux je n'aurai jamais eu besoin de faire ça ainsi... répliqua-t-elle

Amos arriva à la table et, toujours aussi souriant, lui demanda:

-Tu veux bien m'accorder la première danse, Robyn?

-Bien sur, Amos... répondit-elle avec un sourire feint

Les deux s'en allèrent vers la piste, laissant Lily et Severus seuls.

-Tu... tu veux danser? demanda Severus en rougissant

Lily rougie un peu aussi et répondit:

-Non... pas tout de suite... En fait, je voudrais manger quelque chose, je n'ai rien manger depuis ce matin à cause de la préparation et tout...

Severus se leva et alla chercher quelque chose pour Lily.

En fait, Lily était trop timide pour faire quoique ce soit, elle ne savait trop comment aborder une relation plus intime avec le frère de Mackenzie. Après tout, même si elle l'aimait bien, peut-être que ça ne fonctionnerait pas entre eux... Et se serait plus difficile par la suite de revenir au stade de simples amis, surtout s'il y avait des sentiments en jeu... Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée d'essayer un autre genre de relation avec Severus...

-TIens, je t'ai ramener ça, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est mais ç'avais l'air pas mal... la surprit celui-ci

Il avait rapporter quelque chose qui semblait mangeable, même à l'aspect plutôt attrayant mais assez insolite.

-Tu es sur que ce truc est mangeable et que, au contraire, il n'essaira pas de me manger? fit-elle, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Elle prit la fourchette que le serpentard lui tendait avec l'assiette et prit une bouchée, en effet, c'était pas mal.

Alors que la rouquine mangeait cette nourriture inconnue, Robyn revint à la table.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle en aperçevant ce que son amie mangeait.

Elle haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'elle ne le savait pas et continua à manger.

-Vous ne dansez pas? ajouta-t-elle

Les deux autres rougirent et répondirent que Lily voulait manger d'abord.

-Ah! Ce que vous êtes barbant! Dès que tu as terminer ton truc Lily, vous allez dansez, compris? Si je ne vous voit pas sur cette piste de danse je vous écrabouille! Mais bon, c'est pas tout mais je voit un beau mec là-bas qui n'attend que moi! Ciao!

La brune se leva et se dirigea vers un garçon blond qui était adossé au mur du fond.

Malheureusement pour Lily, qui était encore incertaine de vouloir aprofondit sa relation avec Rogue, elle ne tarda pas à finir son assiette.

-Alors... on y va? demanda son cavalier.

Elle se leva et le suivi jusqu'à la piste de danse.

--

Mackenzie était assise à la table des Maraudeurs avec ceux-ci, Ashley et Betty. Elle se plaisait à couper les conversations qu'Ashley essayait d'entretenir avec Sirius en faisant comme si elle savait de quoi elle parlait ou encore comme si le sujet l'interessait. Mais, maintenant, elle arrivait dans un noeud, Ashley allait inviter Black à danser et il faudrait qu'elle la devance... Seulement, elle aurait préféré ne pas le faire...

-Dit Sirius... commença Ashley

-Tu veux danser? la coupa Coleman, prenant son courage à deux mains.

Black sembla surpris mais sourit:

-Tout pour toi Coleman!

Alors, Mackenzie prit la main qu'il lui tendit et s'avança vers la piste de danse avec lui. Elle se retourna pour voir la soeur jumelle de Robyn qui bouillonnait de rage et lui fit son plus splendide sourire. Malheureusement pour elle, à la seconde où elle posa le pied sur la piste, la musique changea pour une valse.

_Ça c'était pas dans mon plan... _pensa-t-elle.

--

Voilà! La suite pour bientôt!! Maintenant: Reviews SVP!!


	6. Chapter 6

Tadam! nouveau chapitre!! La suite du bal pour vous mes amis! Je vois que vous ne portez vraiment pas Rogue dans vos coeurs!! XD Je suis vrm désolée que les chapitres prennent autant de temps avant d'être publiés! :S Mais bon le voilà!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ça c'était pas dans mon plan... _pensa Mackenzie

Danser avec Black était une chose... danser une valse avec lui en était une autre! Seulement, si elle lui disait que, finalement, elle ne voulait plus danser, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à se tourner vers Ashley qui n'attendait que ça...

-Ça va? lui demanda Sirius en la tirant de ses pensées.

Après avoir relancé un bref coup d'oeil vers l'autre Griffondor, qui était toujours aussi rageuse, elle répondit:

-Bien sûr, allons-y!

Lorsque le Maraudeur posa une main sur la taille de la Maraudeuse, un long frisson parcouru l'échine de celle-ci. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? _se demanda-t-elle. Le garçon s'enquit de si elle avait froid. Elle se dépêcha de le rassurer mais était quand même un peu troublée par ce qui venait de lui arrivé. Puis, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Black et il commencèrent à se mêler aux autres sur la piste de danse.

L'éclairage tamisé de la Grande Salle lui donnait un air... étrangement séduisant... Alors qu'ils tournoyaient tout les deux sur la piste parmi les autres couples, Coleman dû reconnaitre que, en effet, il était plutôt séduisant... Black lui souriait, avec un beau sourire aux dents blanches, et elle, comme hypnotisée par son charme, lui souriait en retour.

Soudain, sans s'en être rendu compte, la jeune fille se retrouva collée à lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Y avait-il de l'alcool dans le punch? Elle se sentait grisée... Était-ce possible? Saoulée à Sirius Black? C'était absurde! Elle devait vite mettre fin à la danse, sinon, qui savait ce qui pourrait lui arrivée?

Pourtant, elle était incapable de détacher son regard du futur bagnard d'Azkaban...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily et Severus dansaient. Tout deux rouges comme des pivoines et étant si éloigné l'un de l'autre que d'autres couples leur lançaient des regards noirs. Après qu'un garçon leur eu dit pour une énième fois de se pousser, ils se rapprochèrent. Lily regarda ailleurs pour dissimuler son trouble. C'est alors qu'elle vit son amie danser avec Sirius, elle le fit remarquer au frère de celle-ci:

-Tiens, regarde c'est Kenz' et Sirius qui dansent!

-Quoi?! s'étrangla le Serpentard.

Il regarda dans la direction que Lily lui indiquait. Il vit sa soeur, qui semblait dans un état guimauve, sourire à l'autre abruti. La colère le fit grincer des dents.

-Ça te dérange de danser avec Black? demanda-t-il à Lily

-Euh... non... reprit-elle, incertaine.

-Très bien!

Avec agilité, il se faufila parmi les couples pour se rendre à sa soeur, sans que Lily ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire, elle le suivie. En fait, elle était heureuse que son amie danse avec Sirius, quoi de mieux pour rendre une fille plus féminine qu'un dragueur à séduire?

Malheureusement pour elle, Severus ne semblait pas avoir le même point de vie qu'elle dans cette histoire. Il arracha sa soeur des bras du Maraudeur et dit:

-Pardon, je peut te l'emprunter?

Mais il n'attendit pas la réponse de l'autre et parti en dansant avec sa soeur. Sirius sembla déconcerté, un peu en colère d'avoir été interrompu dans sa valse avec l'Ange Sauvage. Il regarda Lily qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation non plus et lui demanda si elle voulait danser. La jeune femme lui sourit et ils commencèrent à danser.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Rogue? demanda-il

-Il est trop protecteur avec Kenz'... Et il ne t'aime pas tellement... En fait, il n'aime aucun Maraudeur... répondit Lily

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de mal dans ce que nous faisions, une valse toute simple! rétorqua-t-il, Et, franchement, il aurait dû se concentrer sur toi et me laisser tranquille avec ma cavalière! Nous étions entrain de vivre un bon moment!...

La rouquine ricana un peu:

-Justement, tu imagines le scandale? Coleman et Black, je crois qu'il en ferait une crise cardiaque!

Patmol sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Coleman et Black, ça sonne bien!

Avant que Lily ou Sirius puisse ajouter quelque chose, une voix masculine derriere eux demanda:

-Pardon, je peut te l'emprunter?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Severus amena Mackenzie plus loin à travers les couples de danseurs.

-Merci, lui souffla la jeune fille

Son frère ne sembla pas entendre la remarque ou du moins celle-ci ne le calma pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends?! Tu danses avec lui et tu lui souris?! Tu ne sais plus t'occuper de toi-même? Je savais que c'était une erreur que tu aille au bal avec cet imbécile! T'es en train de tomber dans le panneau! Si ce n'était de ton stupide orgueil, tu n'aurais pas besoin de passer la soirée avec cet abruti!

Mackenzie fulminait, elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui crie dessus.

-Tu peut parler de mon orgueil, serpentard! Toi t'es si timide que t'oses à peine t'approcher à plus d'un mètre de Lily! Je préfère être orgueilleuse plutôt que d'être une poule mouillée! Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même, alors pousse-toi de mon chemin ou je te mets une baffe!

-Me pousser? Pourquoi? Pour que tu retourne voir l'autre con qui va te faire le coup du sourire charmeur et toi, tu va faire comme toute les autres et en tomber folle amoureuse? Non merci! T'es pas comme ça Kenz' reprends-toi! renchérit-il en la secouant comme un prunier.

Il reçut un coup de poing dans la figure.

-Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp, serpentard!

Elle ne retourna pas voir Sirius mais partie à l'extérieur. Elle fulminait toujours.

_Quel idiot! Pour qui me prend-t-il franchement! _ragea-t-elle

Severus n'en revenait pas, elle l'avait vraiment frappé! De toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient eu, et Dieu seul savait combien, en bons frères et soeurs qu'ils étaient, ils en avaient eu... Mais de toutes ceux-là, jamais elle n'avait été aussi en colère pour se rendre au point de lui mettre réellement une baffe... Il n'aurait jamais cru la blessée à ce point en parlant de Black... Il devait l'avoir blessée dans son orgueil en lui disant qu'elle ne savait pas s'occuper d'elle même...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robyn était assise sur un banc à l'extérieur de l'école, elle aussi n'était pas très heureuse.

_Quel idiot, cet Amos Diggory!! _pensa-t-elle

Pendant qu'ils dansaient, Amos avait essayé de l'embrasser. Après qu'elle l'eût repousser, il s'était mis à lui sortir une grande tirade... Il avait vraiment cru pouvoir la ravoir!

Qu'est-ce qu'il était idiot!

Alors que la jeune fille rageait toujours, une voix interrompit ses pensées:

-Qu'est-ce tu fais là? Tu ne danses pas avec les mille et un garçons qui n'attendent que ça?

Elle se retourna pour voir Lupin qui la regardait.

-Non, j'avais envie de prendre l'air, fit-elle, et toi? Que fais-tu là?

-Je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai eu envie de sortir un peu... répondit le lycanthrope en prenant place près d'elle

Aucun des deux ne dit autre chose, ils se connaissaient peu, malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissent depuis 7 ans. Le regard de Robyn fut attiré par la lune, elle était presque pleine.

-Il paraît qu'il y a des loups-garous dans la forêt, tu y crois toi? demanda-t-elle

Le jeune homme fut surpris par la question, peut-être soupçonnait-elle son secret?

-Et toi? tu y crois? répliqua-t-il subtilement

Elle sembla prendre un instant pour réfléchir.

-Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi un homme vivrait là... La forêt est un repère de monstres... et un loup-garou est un homme avant tout...

Remus la regarda, elle était concentrée sur la lune.

-Tu sais, poursuivit-elle, mon plus grand rêve, c'est de trouvé un remède contre ça... Oh ,se reprit-elle, pas que la lycanthropie soit une maladie! Seulement, je me dis que les gens ayant ce gène ne doivent pas nécessairement en vouloir...

Après quelques secondes de silence elle ajouta:

-Je t'embête n'est-ce pas?

-Non, non! Pas du tout! Je ne savais pas que tu voulais être guérisseuse! Mais pourquoi es-tu si interressée par les loups-garous?

Elle cessa de regarder la lune et se tourna vers lui.

-C'est que je me dit qu'ils doivent souffrir terriblement. Les loups-garous sont si imprévisible, ils ne peuvent pas prédire ce qui arrivera après la transformation, si un ami venait à passer près d'eux, qu'est-ce qui arriverait? Peux-tu imaginer ce que c'est que de vivre dans la peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un? Peut-être même quelqu'un que tu aimes?

-Oui, je peut me l'imaginer... dit-il pour lui-même

Robyn baissa les yeux et ajouta:

-Moi, je trouve ça terrible, c'est pour cette raison que je veux trouver une façon de guérir la lycanthropie.

Remus sourit, il ne se doutait pas que Cunningham pu être aussi sensible. Il se leva.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre danser? lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main

La jeune femme lui sourit en lui prenant la main.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pardon, je peut te l'emprunter?

Lily se retourna pour voir James qui lui souriait. Avant qu'elle ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit Sirius l'avait déjà mise dans les bras de Potter. Ils s'éloignèrent en dansant pendant qu'Ashley ne perdait pas une seconde pour se jeter sur Sirius.

James souriait à Lily.

-Tu ne danses pas avec ta cavalière? demanda-t-elle

-Tu es la seule avec qui j'ai envie de danser, répliqua-t-il avec une voix charmeuse

Evans n'ajouta rien d'autre mais James continua:

-Tu sais, tu es la seule avec qui je voulais venir au bal, seulement, il faut croire qu j'ai été trop lent, Servilus m'a pris de vitesse...

-Non, répliqua-t-elle, c'est moi qui l'ai invité.

Le garçon sembla un peu surpris.

-Peu importe,je sais que je me suis conduit en rustre toutes ces années et je comprends pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu sortir avec moi...

Lily, elle, fut réellement surprise. Potter n'avait pas pour habitude d'admettre ses erreurs... Se pourrait-il qu'il change? Qu'il devienne mature? La rouquine en fut attendrie.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela?

-Car je crois qu'il est important que tu saches que j'ai enfin compris et que je suis prêt à mettre des efforts pour que ça marche toi et moi... Si tu veux bien essayer toi aussi. Si tu veux me laisser une chance...

La Gryffondor était émue, il ne parlait pas avec arrogance, comme à son habitude. Mais plutôt en ami, il lui donnait le choix. Peut-être devrait-elle lui laisser une chance? À quel point avait-il changé pour lui donner un tel discours?

Cornedrue vit qu'elle réfléchissait, peut-être qu'elle allait lui laisser une chance! Il espérait beaucoup. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est à se moment là que Rogue le vit danser avec sa cavalière. Il devint rouge écrevisse de colère et se rua sur les deux futurs époux.

-Fiche le camps, Potter! C'est ma cavalière! cria-t-il

James se retourna vers le trouble-fête:

-Excuse-moi Rogue mais moi et Lily sommes en pleine discusion, fit-il sans perdre son sang-froid.

Rogue prit Lily par le bras et tenta de l'entraîner plus loin, mais celle-ci se débattit vivement.

-Lâche-moi, Severus! répliqua-t-elle en libérant son bras. Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

-Ce qui me prend? éclata-t-il, Tu es là, avec un des quatres plus grands imbéciles du monde, en train de danser tout simplement, et je suis censé rester là sans rien faire!? Mais tu délires! Qu'est-ce que vous avez ce soir à faire les idiotes!?

Lily ne tint plus en place, s'il y avait bien une chose que les Maraudeuses partageait toute, c'était qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on les insultent de la sorte.

-Moi, faire l'idiote? Tu en a du culot, toi! Eh bien, l'idiote ne veut plus te parler!

Elle tourna les talons et ajouta en tendant la main vers James:

-Aller, viens James, on va aller discuter dehors!

Celui-ci pris la main tendue et suivi Lily à l'extérieur en jetant un dernier souri triomphant au serpentard.

Emmener James avec elle à l'extérieur avait été de la provocation, alors, losrqu'elle fut sûre que Rogue ne les voyait plus, elle lui demanda de partir.

-Je suis désolée, on se reparlera plus tard, je veux être seule pour le moment.

Potter en fut un peu déçu mais compris que s'il voulait avoir une chance avec Lily, il devait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Evans marcha un peu pour laisser sortir sa frustration. Après un petit moment, elle tomba sur Mackenzie qui semblait elle aussi en furie.

-Quel idiot celui-là! s'écria l'Ange Déchue à l'intention de son amie, Ce serpentard de malheur!

-Tu parles de Rogue? demanda-t-elle à son amie, C'est vrai qu'il est excessivement con ce soir!

La réplique ne fit qu'enflammer d'avantage Mackenzie:

-Il m'a traiter d'idiote!

Coleman lui raconta la scène avec Sirius et celle qui avait suivie avec son frère. Toujours aussi enflammée. Lily lui raconta à son tour celle qu'elle avait vécu avec Potter et l'intervention du serpentard. les deux amies prirent place sur un banc, la rage passée, elles s'attardèrent sur ce qui s'était passé avec les Maraudeurs.

-Tu sais, Potter m'a semblé si gentil et prévenant, vraiment comme... un ami je dirais...

Kenz' lui lança un regard doux.

-Tu devrais lui laisser une chance, c'est de très bien tu sais, s'il laisse de côté son arrogance...

La rousse soupira:

-Tu as sans doute raison, après tout... De toute façon avec ce qui vient de se passer avec Severus, je préfère de loin sa compagnie!

L'autre éclata de rire en lui affirmant qu'elle avait raison.

-Tu devrais aller le rejoindre, Rogue va fondre de rage! ajouta-t-elle en continuant de ricaner.

Lily ricana un peu elle aussi et dit à son amie:

-Toi aussi tu devrais aller rejoindre ton cavalier, je suis sûre que ça ferait tout autant rager Rogue!

Mackenzie fit une moue dédaigneuse.

-Non, il s'est sûrement trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre ma place, de toute façon, ça me donne un moment de répit...

Evans n'ajouta rien mais vit bien que son amie était troublée, elle se leva doucement, elle avait un plan.

-Très bien, lorsque tu auras eu assez de répit tu iras le rejoindre...

Elle fit quelque pas et ajouta:

-De toute façon, il ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec Ashley...

Son amie bondit comme un ressort sur ses pieds et glissa entre ses dents:

-Qu'elle essaie de lui toucher! Elle entendra parler de moi!

Elle fondit vers la Grande Salle. Lily sourit, la jalousie était un bien vilain défaut, mais tant que ça fonctionnait...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlaaaaaaaaaa! c'est la fin du chapitre!! Je suis désolée, il n'était très long...Je vais essayer de publier le prochain plus tôt! Mais je dit toujours ça... Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé et me laisserai des reviews!! lol


	7. Chapter 7

Un nouveau chapitre!! Après une (très) longue absence, la suite! lol! Je suis vraiment désolée pour toute cette attente, mais je vous donne quand même un nouveau chapitre! Il est pas très long mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même! Merci à tous mes courageux lecteurs qui lisent encore cette fic! Bonne lecture!

Les feuilles colorées des arbres jonchaient à présent le sol et la température se faisait plus froide pour l'arrivée de l'hiver. Le frimas recouvrait l'herbe d'un mince voile de glace qui la faisait craquer sous les pas des élèves et professeurs de l'école des sorciers. La fraîcheur nouvelle commençait déjà à rendre les jeunes sorciers plus fébriles à l'approche des vacances de Noël. Bien que celles-ci soient encore loin, ils commençaient déjà à penser aux présents qu'ils allaient offrir mais surtout à ceux qu'ils allaient recevoir. Ces vacances étaient aussi le sujet de conversation de nos trois jeunes filles de Gryffondor.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire! s'exclama Mackenzie

Ses deux amies levèrent le nez de leur petit-déjeuner pour la regarder. Coleman était estomaquée devant une lettre qu'un hibou venait de lui apporter, celui-ci profitait du trouble de la jeune fille pour picorer des miettes dans son assiette.

-Quel genre de parents sont-ils!

De plus en plus intriguée, Robyn lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. C'est à ce moment que l'autre explosa:

-Mes supposés parents partent pour toute la durée des vacances de Noël pour les Bahamas! Et pendant qu'eux vont s'éclater sous le soleil tropical, moi je reste ici sous la neige d'Angleterre!

La situation fit sourire Lily, elle n'avait jamais vu les parents adoptifs de son amie mais vu leur fils biologique, elle avait de la difficulté à les imaginer sous un soleil radieux, surtout avec leur réputation de mages noirs...

-Et ton frère? Il part avec eux? demanda-t-elle

-Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche pas mal! répliqua-t-elle

Bien que le bal fût passer depuis deux bonnes semaines, elle était toujours en colère contre Severus. Elle était bien rancunière et ses deux amies désespérait un peu de la voir un jour lui pardonner. Elles avaient crues que les vacances en famille aurait pu les rapprocher à nouveau mais il semblerait qu'il faille désormais compter sur un autre moyen. Lily, elle, lui avait pardonné mais elle ne voulait pas tout reprendre à zéro pour autant. La soudaine colère de son ami l'avait mise hors d'elle et la rouquine ne voulait pas oublier cet incident.

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas passer ta vie à ne plus lui adressé la parole! fit Cunningham. C'est ton frère après tout!

-Je ne lui parlerai plus aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour qu'il comprenne bien qu'on ne s'en prends pas à moi impunément!

Un silence boudeur s'installa entre les trois amies et Coleman en profita pour chasser le hibou qui était toujours acharné sur les restes de son petit-déjeuner. Pour changer l'atmosphère, Robyn fit un requête à son amie:

-Tu sais Kenz' se soir c'est la pleine lune, ça te dirait d'aller faire la chasse aux loup-garous? On va éclaircir ce mythe! ou réalité... Toi, je te le demande pas Lily, parce que tu as des responsabilités et blablabla...

-Tu sauras que, se soir, je n'en ai pas! Alors la chasse aux loup-garous m'intéresse! la détrompa-t-elle

Toujours boudeuse, l'Ange Sauvage répliqua:

-J'ai pas envie d'aller geler dehors pour attendre quelque chose qui ne viendra pas...

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu es devenue une poule mouillée, fit la brune, provocante, tu peut toujours rester dans la salle commune à te réchauffer aux flammes...

-Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée!

-C'est comme ça que j'appelle les gens qui ne veulent pas aller affronter les loups-garous sous prétexte qu'il fait froid...

-C'est vrai, ajouta Lily, se joingnant au jeu de son amie pour y entraîner l'autre, ce n'est pas grave si tu as peur, tu n'auras qu'à aller te cacher sous ta couverture...

-Je n'ai pas peur! ragea Coleman, Je n'ai peur de rien et surtout pas de tes soi-disant loup-garou dans la Forêt! Je vais venir se soir et s'il y en un qui vient, je le mangerai tout cru!

Lily et Robyn se lancèrent un clin d'oeil entendu, Mackenzie était très facile à manipuler, surtout lorsqu'elle en avait envie, sortir le soir était l'une de ses activitée préférée. Cunningham pris des airs de conspiratrice:

-Alors tenez-vous prêtes, cette nuit nous pourrions avoir des problèmes plus grands qu'avec le calmar géant...

* * *

Évidemment, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui voyait la pleine lune avec autant d'entrain qu'Evans et ses amies. Remus, lui, s'en serait bien passer...

-La pleine lune, mon louloup! faisait Sirius,enjoué, une nouvelle escapade nocturne d'animaux!

-Arrête Patmol ou je sens que tu ne survivras pas jusqu'à se soir! siffla Remus entre ses dents

-Ne me montre pas les crocs ainsi, Lunard! Sinon j'ai bien l'impression que tu va te transformer avant la nuit! rigola-t-il

-Cette nuit, je te mange tout cru! Tu ne reverras plus la lumière du jour si tu continu ainsi!

-Arrête un peu, Sirius! dit James en prenant les choses en main, et tu devrais te calmer aussi mon loup!

-Pardon,s'excusa Remus sans grande conviction, la pleine lune me rend colérique et cet idiot ne fait rien pour arranger les choses!

Le lycanthrope se laissa choir sur un sofa de la salle commune, ses amis l'imitèrent. Remarquant l'absence de Peter, il demanda aux autres s'ils l'avaient vu. Ceux-ci répondirent qu'il dormait toujours.

-Il y en a que la lune mets moins sur les nerfs que d'autres...

Repensant à sa conversation avec Cunningham lors du bal, il demanda à ses amis en soupirant:

-Vous pensez qu'il pourrait exister un remède pour ça un jour?

-Contre la lycanthropie? Mais ce n'est pas une maladie... fit le futur bagnard

"_mais c'est quelque chose ont je me passerais volontier!"_ grogna Lupin pour lui-même

Il avait été très étonné du projet de la Maraudeuse, lui-même qui était un loup-garou depuis bon nombre d'années n'y avait jamais pensé. Il s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait jugé superficiellement Cunningham sans chercher à la connaître réellement. Cela faisait sept ans qu'il la connaissait, qu'il était dans les mêmes cours qu'elle et qu'il était en guerre avec elle et ses amies et il la connaissait si peu. Comme quoi il ne faut jamais juger un livre par sa couverture. La savoir si compatissante à sa cause secrète la lui faisait voir sous un autre jour. Alors qu'il l'avait toujours crue une véritable mangeuse d'hommes, il lui découvrait maintenant un côté plus doux... Peut-être aimerait-il connaître davantage ce côté? Il réprima la rougeur qui lui vint aux joues à cette idée.

-Vous êtes là? fit la voix ensommeillée de Peter

-Non, nous ne sommes qu'une manifestation de ton subconscient, répondit James

Queudver sembla un peu troublé, décidemment, il ne savait pas trop s'il rêvait encore ou si ses amis lui faisait une blague.

-Allez viens, dit Sirius en roulant les yeux, on va manger!

Pettigrow descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons et rejoint les autres Maraudeurs qui franchissaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Remus était maussade, la simple pensée que se soir serait la pleine lune lui enlevait toutes idées de sourire et la joie évidente de ses amis face à cette perspective n'arrangeait rien. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas ce que c'était. Pourtant, cela faisait sept ans qu'ils partageait cela, qu'ils sortaient à chaque pleine lune et passait la nuit dehors...

Quelqu'un qui le bouscula l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

-Regarde devant toi! cria-t-il à celui-ci

-C'est toi qui m'est rentré dedans! répliqua l'autre, sèchement.

Le lycanthrope leva alors les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Rogue.

-Alors t'as qu'à t'ôter de mon chemin! continua Remus

-Quoi?! Si tu avais assez de cervelle pour regarder devant toi, rien ne serais arrivé! rétorqua le Serpentard.

James s'interposa entre les deux, ne souhaitant pas que son ami perdent le contrôle.

-Écoutez, c'était un accident, on continue chacun notre chemin et on en parle plus...

-Je t'ai pas parlé toi, binoclard!

-Ne m'insulte pas! Je te parle calmement, fit James en perdant son calme, et si tu veut pas qu'on en vienne aux poings tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber!

-T'essaie de m'intimider? Ça ne marche pas avec moi et si tu continue, j'hésiterai pas à te péter la gueule!

-Ah ouais? Eh bien...

-ARRÊTEZ!! hurla une autre voix.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir une Evans rouge de fureur.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prends, bande d'idiots? Dix points de moins à Griffondor et dix autres à Serpentard! Et se sera une retenue chacun aussi!

Elle échangea un rapide coup d'oeil à ses amies avant d'ajouter:

-Potter et Rogue. vous restez ici, les autres, allez-vous en avant que je vous donne une retenue aussi!

Les autres Maraudeurs déguerpirent.

-Ce soir, dans... euh, je veux dire demain, fit Evans après un regard désapprobateur de ses amies, dans la classe de McGonnagall. 19 heure.

Après ces brèves informations, Lily partit en trombe suivi des deux autre Maraudeuses. Avec un regard courroucé, Servilus fit de même. James lui-même rejoignit, frustré, ses amis dans la Grande Salle. En s'assoyant près de Sirius, celui-ci lui demanda:

-Alors? Ne me dit pas que tu ne peut plus venir hurler à la lune se soir?

-Non, fit Cornedrue, renfrogné, mais j'ai sûrement gâché toutes mes chances avec Evans. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit Rogue, encore une fois! Elle ne voudra plus jamais de moi si je n'arrête pas de maltraiter son ami serpentard.

Peter tenta de le rassurer:

-Il paraît que les Maraudeuses sont toujours en froid avec lui, peut-être qu'elle ne t'en voudras pas...

-Je compterais pas trop là-dessus, grommela James, la seule chose que je peut faire c'est essayer de réparer les pots cassés en lui expliquant que j'essayais de régler la querelle entre Lunard et Servilus...

Il faudrait qu'il y mette tout son coeur et son énergie s'il voulait convaincre Lily que ses intentions étaient honorables... Pour une fois qu'il ne voulait pas faire de tort au serpentard, il se ramassait une retenue! En plus qu'Evans commençait à sembler l'apprécié! James avait vraiment envie de plaire à Evans, il l'aimait bien et il était sûr que s'ils prenaient le temps de se connaître mieux, elle l'aimerait aussi. Ils avaient eu un bon début au bal et Potter avait bien l'intention de continuer sur cette voie. Il irait à sa retenue et ferait ce que la rouquine lui demanderait, et à la fin, il resterait un peu pour lui parler en privé. En espérant que Rogue ne vienne pas y mettre son grain de sel!

* * *

Le soir venu, Cunningham ne se contenait plus. Elle avait trop hâte de voir un loup-garou.

-Tu sais qu'il y en aura sûrement pas? Tu t'excites pour rien. dit Mackenzie en essayant de ramener son amie sur terre.

Sans succès.

-Espèce de rabat-joie! Je garde espoir, je suis sûre qu'il y en a! Et si ce n'ai que pour un hurlement, je serai satisfaite! répondit Robyn en gardant sa bonne humeur.

-Pour un hurlement qui aurait tout aussi pu être poussé par un vrai loup! Franchement, pour ça, tu pourrais bien être à la fenêtre du dortoir! grommela Coleman

Lily les ramena à l'ordre en leur intimant le silence, elles n'étaient pas encore sorties dans la cour. Evans était un peu plus réticente que son amie fasse à cette excursion nocturne. S'il y avait vraiment un loup-garou? Seraient-elles en mesure de rester en vie si elles croisaient son chemin? Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait résister à la tentation: voir un loup-garou, un vrai, en chair et en os!

_En crocs et en griffes, aussi..._ songea-t-elle avec appréhension.

Il ne fallait pas oublier les risques qu'une telle rencontre pouvait importer, Robyn était trop excitée pour y penser et Mackenzie ne pensait pas assez aux risques pour y songer... Il fallait bien qu'il y aie quelqu'un de plus responsable parmi elles! Lily, éloigna cependant ces pensées, elle n'avait pas envie d'être responsable se soir. De toutes façons, il n'y en aurait surement pas, des loups-garous. Après tout, s'il y en avait à Poudlard, elles le sauraient, non? Les Maraudeuses se glissèrent subrepticement dérrière une tapisserie, suivant un passage secret qui les mèneraient plus rapidement, et plus sûrement surtout, vers la sortie.

-J'ai seulement une question pour Miss chasseuse de loups-garous: est-ce qu'on va s'embusquer quelque part tout la nuit en attendant la créature?

Robyn lança un regard rempli d'espoir vers son amie.

-Oui, allez essayer d'en débusquer un dans la forêt serait beaucoup trop dangereux! Et je suis certaine que s'il y en a un, ou plusieurs, ils ne tarderont pas à nous faire connaître leur présence. Alors, si on en a pas vu la moindre trace dans trois heures, on rentrera et on ira se coucher.

Lily se risqua à posa une question qui la chicotait:

-Et s'il y en a un? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On espère fort qu'il soit occupé et qu'il ne nous voit pas! ricana Cunningham

Guère rassurant...

_Heureusement, _se dit Mackenzie,_ on ne risque pas d'en voir un!_

_-------------_

Voilà_!_ Si seulement elles savaient ce qui les attendent! Les pauvres! Rencontre avec un loup-garou dans le prochain chapitre! Laissez des reviews! Encore un gros merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de patienter tout ce temps! Bonne Année 2010!


End file.
